The Katy Chronicles : I wanna get to know you more
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: My Second one shot R&R Katy runs away from her Drug and Drinking Raping Family and Finds out that this Family is Sweet Caring alittle Crazy at times but always ready to help at anygiven time all in Katys point of View


The Katy Chronicles :

I wanna get to know you more

**Katy's Point of View **

As I got up the next Morning I was in the Chipettes room I was sleeping in my own Bed and I noticed that all my stuff was moved up to the Chipettes Bedroom I opened my eyes Slowly and noticed that everyone was already gone I got up Slowly and went into the Bathroom to take my Morning shower and found out that there was a note on the Fridge it Read :**Katy there is Food in the Fridge its Toaster waffles Just Heat them up or Wait till I get Back I had to Drop the others off at school and pick up some Grocreies And I Asked Claire to Watch you while I'm Gone Toby is at work Also . **

**Love Dave . **

I read the note a few more times and Noticed that Claire was here she Turned her head toward me and Said . "Oh Katy Glad your up you want me to Heat up your Breakfast for you ?" Asked Claire . I only Nodded my head and Claire walked into the Kitchen and took out the leftover Toaster waffles and put them in the Microwave and heated it up for about 1 Minute and once it was good and warm she took the Plate over to the Breakfast table and I Began to eat it up . Claire Noticed that I was quite Hungry and so She Asked . "Kate I didnt know you were that Hungry" Said Claire . "Well I have been running away from my Family and I really didnt have a whole lot to eat" I replied . "Wow I was only told that your Family Abused you Pretty Bad" Said Claire . Fresh Tears Filled my eyes as FlashBacks of my Family came to my head I only wanted to Forget about them but something Else was telling me to try and that was the Voice of Claire . She Scooped me up and Gently told me it was going to be alright that nothing was going to take me away from here . Later Dave arrived Back with Some Bags of Groceries and told Claire to Help out I did what I could after I finished my Breakfast and helped put away the Groceries . Once that was Done the Day went on as Normal . The Guys arrived Back and Brittany and Adam Helped me unpack while Claire got right to work making me some New Clothes the ones that I had were torn so they were tossed and I was allowed to Borrow some of Brittanys Old Clothes since she was like a Big Sister to me and I

* * *

><p>had the best Family ever . Alvin and Jill tought me how to Play Instruments While Theodore and Eleanor tought me how to cook Simon and Jeanette tought me about Science While Adam and Brittany tought me how to find the Best outfits that went with what I liked Paul and Sheryl Tought me how to work on a Computer while Eddie and Charlene tought me how to read and wright well Mostly write and well I was not quite ready yet Each Couple Gave me a test to pass and I did and Dave and Claire were the ones that Helped Set them up . So after I Passed each Test I was Finally able to Collapse myself onto the couch and watch some TV I didnt care what at least something to keep me Glued to the TV For awhile . After I was Bored watching TV I went up to the Chipettes bedroom and Started to unpack mystuff I had a Laptop and Plugged it in I had my Ipod which hasnt Been Charged in a while I had a Samsung Cellphone which had a Dead Battery so Both were Charged . I even had a Portable Battery which I plugged into my laptop and Plugged the other end into the Wall and Fired it up . The windows Logo Came up and I had to wait for it to fully Boot up . Once that Happened . Adam and Brittany Found me Playing on my own Laptop and Brittany asked me . " So I see that you did have something in that Big Hunkin Bag of your's" Said Brittnay . " yea I did also have my Cellphone along with my Ipod which Both hadnt Been Charged in a while so yea and I dont have a way to Connect to the internet" I replied . "Oh dont worry I think that your Laptop uses Cat5 Am I right"Asked Adam . "Uh yea I think your right but I dont have any on hand" I replied . "Oh dont worry I got you Covered" Said Adam . As Adam Began to Dig thru His Parts Ben he found some Cat five hooked it up to his hub and went into the Kitchen and Asked Dave if he could get a Desk for<p>

* * *

><p>Katy's Laptop Dave went down into the Basement and found the Perfect Desk For Katy's Laptop . And with the help of Claire Got the Desk up there and Begun to help put my laptop there along with my Ipod and Cellphone and my life was perfect . As I reconnected everything Brittany Adam Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene all asked me what kindsof outfits I like I told them I really dont care as long as it looks good on me . Brittany and Adam tended to agree and so they went to ask Claire to make some outfits for me While they were doing that Aparently I was all over the News so I really didnt care My parents didnt even call the police to come find me its like they went on with there Normal Lives of Getting High and Coming Home Drunk and waking up the next morning with a really Big Hangover and went on as Normal Thru out the Day with out ever giving a Care in the<p>

* * *

><p>world about me . Now all they ever do is Drink and Drink cause the People across the street and Next door have told them to keep it down but sure enough they wont listen so the best they could do is Pack up and leave with out even saying goodbye which was Fine by me I never had anyfriends to begin with anyway but I have a family that will protect me without the Drugs and Beer When the girls and Adam came Back they wanted me to try on some of the outfits that claire made for me I tried them all on and I was amazed at the artwork that was put into making these I told them thank you and just Hugged Each one as Hard as I could with out hurting them too much . And My life went on as Normal .<p> 


End file.
